


Puppy Tails - Kiss

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to kiss Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I had some bad news today. The dog that I was using as inspiration for Gladstone was put down.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my little 'Ruby' the puppy that liked to hump pillows after her dinner.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v223/aurora_bee/?action=view&current=Ruby.jpg)  
> 

It had been 3 weeks 2 days and 8 hours since Sherlock kissed him on the lips for the first time. John had waited long enough, he was going to make a move. It didn’t mean he was gay though, he just loved Sherlock. The perfect opportunity arose when Sherlock was lying on the sofa. He walked over bent down lips puckered ready.

Unfortunately Sherlock had an epiphany right at that moment and sat up quickly head butting John and knocking him out in the process.

“John?” Sherlock rubbed his head and looked down at his motionless friend spread eagled on the coffee table, blood spurting from his nose. Gladstone barked at Sherlock angrily. Mrs Hudson cam up to see what the noise was.

“Oh my god John.” She screamed.

 

John sat on the sofa with two black eyes and a broken nose. The hospital had re-set it, so fortunately no permanent damage. Gladstone sat protectively on his knee while Mrs Hudson fussed around.

“I can’t believe you did that to John, Sherlock.” She shook her finger at Sherlock and he shrugged.

“I still don’t know how I did it Mrs Hudson.” Mrs Hudson huffed and put a huge plate full of spaghetti bolognaise in front of John. John blushed and started to eat.

“Eat yours at the kitchen table.” She tutted as Sherlock went to sit next to John. Sherlock sulkily made his way to the table. “And if I hear anything going on up here later I’ll be calling the domestic abuse hotline.” She walked out the door and down to her flat. John blushed.

 

Later they sat with Gladstone between them watching the telly.

“John, what were you trying to do when I head butted you?” 

John flicked his eyes from the screen to Sherlock.

“Trying to kiss you.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, uhm sorry John.” Sherlock seemed disappointed. John smiled at him. 

“Sherlock tilt your head to the right, and stay still.” John moved forward carefully making sure their noses didn’t clash, and do any more damage. He kissed Sherlock gently. Gladstone squirmed out from between them and jumped off the sofa. He wagged his tail furiously.

Sherlock responded, moving his lips with Johns. Sherlock tentatively opened his mouth and ran his tongue over John’s lips. John pulled away, breathless. Sherlock tasted his lips. It was strange, but interesting they tasted like John, he hadn’t realised a person could have a ‘taste’.

“Much more what I was expecting.” John smiled. “You’re amazing Sherlock.” Sherlock’s eyes lit up.

“Care for some more?” Sherlock pushed John back on the sofa, and kissed his neck. John shuddered.

“Oh yes please.” John moaned.


End file.
